


mess

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hair’s a mess,” Fitz said as he worked the shampoo into the Doctor’s dark curls, leaning over the edge of the tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mess

“Your hair’s a mess,” Fitz said as he worked the shampoo into the Doctor’s dark curls, leaning over the edge of the tub.

“I haven’t really had time to take care of it. Being in jail and all that.” They squirmed a bit underneath his hands, making one of those happy humming noises they always do when they’re feeling content, sinking further into the water until only their head is above it.

“That’s true.” Fitz sighed dramatically. “Honestly, I leave you alone for an hour and you get yourself arrested. It took me two days to fill out all that paperwork, Doc.”

“It’s not my fault,” the Doctor muttered sulkily, the water in the tub rippling. “How was I supposed to know that was illegal?”

“’Cause you’re supposed to be the smart one!” He snorted, playfully shoving their head under the water. The Doctor rose back up, sputtering indignantly, splashing water all over the place.

“Fitz!” They shook their hair out of their eyes, flinging water all over him. The Doctor stared at him, all big blue eyes and a pout that always made him melt. They weren’t really mad, just pretending, but Fitz felt a bit bad all the same.

“Sorry. Here.” He grabbed one of the large fluffy towels off the rack and draped it over the Doctor’s head, scrubbing vigorously. “There, now you’re all dry.”

“I beg to digger, seeing as I’m still sitting in a bathtub full of water,” they said dryly, peeking out from under the towel, hair all over the place. “Oh, don’t look so put-out, Fitz.” The Doctor broke into one of their grins suddenly, the kind that always made his heart skip a beat. “Let me get dressed and then I’ll make some tea. Sound good?”

“Sounds great to me.” Fitz smiled back, dipping his arms in the tub to wash the shampoo off. “Just promise me one thing: don’t get in trouble right away the next time we land somewhere. I wanna see the sights first, y’know?”

“I’ll try. Can’t make any promises, though.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, snorting a laugh. “That’s good enough, coming from you.”

“Hey!” The Doctor frowned at him, getting out of the tub and wrapping the oversized towel around themselves.

“Sorry,” he said again. “C’mon. Put your clothes on, I want that tea.”


End file.
